acaso alguien me ama?
by atsuya fubuki
Summary: la vida de TN era solo un engaño...


Hola chicos para los que leen mis historias quería decirles que estoy pasando por algo triste y no quiero darles una continuación deprimente que no valga la pena así que quise poner esta tristeza en este fanfic cuyos protagonistas serán afuro y goenji y la chica será TNhago ver desde el principio que este fic será triste no sé si lo continuare o no ahora solo es one-shot tal vez más adelante lo continúe pido disculpas y espero todos ustedes estén bien y que sepan que esta humilde persona los quiere aunque nunca los haya visto o hablado les envió besos y pues acá el fic

*pov TN* Sabía desde un principio que este amor no sería más que un error pero aun así con los ojos ciegos me aferre a ti dándote todo y recibiendo a cambio un golpe en mi corazón claro que la esperanza de que mi amor pudiera ser correspondido era solo una farsa, aun así estoy feliz de estar contigo… mi lindo ángel *fin pov*

Me estas oyendo TN?!- dijo un chico de cabello rubio muy largo con hermosos ojos almendrados de nombre afuro terumi

s-si afuro es solo que me puse en pensar otras cosas- dijo con un pequeño nerviosismo TN

Bueno no hay problema, podrías ir a la biblioteca por mí?- dijo afuro sacando una libretita y un lapicero de su mochila

Ehmm… claro no hay problema *pensamientos: no hay problema?! Claro que lo hay vivo a kilómetros de la biblioteca!* que necesitas?- dijo con una falsa sonrisa la chica

A estos libros son para mi clase de historia yo tengo unos asuntos que atender toma te dejo el dinero y todo te quiero- el chico le dio un beso superficial y un sobrecito hecho a mano con dinero y una lista de libros para luego irse y desaparecer en una esquina

Ahh… claro tus asuntos de hoy es otra chica o un chico tal vez?- la chica comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una biblioteca

*en la entrada de la biblioteca*

Ohhh… cuantos libros creo que hoy me comprare uno- la chica entro y se dirigió a las repisas a buscar los libros cuando termino de recogerlos se dirigió a la caja- disculpe me gustaría comprar estos libros

Claro con mucho gusto- le dijo el cajero un chico con cabello crema y con ojos negros- son 30 dolares con 13 centavos-le dijo el chico comenzando a empacar los libros

Acá tiene muchas gracias- la chica pago y se dirigió a la salida

*pov TN*

Ahhh… estoy tan cansada y para terminar de arruinar mi día está lloviendo por suerte y traje paraguas, estoy decidida mañana termino con afuro… soy tan patética digo eso todos los días y solo termino queriéndolo más tal vez soy masoquista y me gusta el dolor que me causa quererlo, no lo sé pero debo hacer algo y pronto porque si sigo así solo me hare más daño…*

*Fin pov*

TN camino pisando los charcos de agua hasta llegar a un parque muy lindo donde no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas al recordarlo tal vez estaba predeterminada a no ser feliz la vida es injusta a veces su vida estaba llena de decepciones no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que fue feliz, toda su vida estaba llena de decepciones, falsas sonrisas, falsas amistades, falso cariño, todo en su vida era un juego pero nunca lo detuvo solo era una simple marioneta, una marioneta que no conocía la felicidad, una marioneta diseñada para que las personas la usaran, la chica noto algo a lo lejos vio a su novio y como lo supuso estaba con otra chica… sin esperar nada camino hasta llegar donde la parejita

Afuro toma *le da los libros* terminamos- la chica salió corriendo a su casa sin importarle nada había tirado su mochila, su paraguas quería sentir la lluvia limpiar su triste alma se sentía un estorbo se sentía la peor basura del mundo pero estaba feliz después de todo ya era libre y sabía que afuro sería feliz no estaría atado a ella no tendría que amarrar a su corazón después de todo solo era un estorbo TN llego a su casa no le importo dejar abierta la puerta ni nada después de todo sería feliz en muy pronto llego a su habitación y saco algo de su gaveta

Ahora todos serán felices incluso afuro… los amo a todos lo lamento- la chica tomo el objeto punzante con la que anteriores veces se había lastimado y lo dirigió a su pecho- los amo a todos- con una sonrisa triste ella cerro los ojos

Hasta aca amores míos ustedes me dirán si lo sigo a no… los quiero a todos y cada uno es importante en esta vida no sientan que no lo son porque esta humilde persona los ama con todo su corazón son estrellas en este hermoso cielo nocturno iluminen antes que su luz se extinga sean felices… un cordial saludo Atsuya Fubuki


End file.
